1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the field of containers, such as the plastic containers that are commonly used for packaging solid and liquid detergents, cleaners and foodstuffs. More specifically, this invention pertains to an improved dual chambered container that is lightweight, strong and inexpensive to produce.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic containers are in wide use throughout the United States and the world for packaging virtually every type of liquid and solid material, for both commercial and household applications. The detergent industry, for example, has turned increasingly to plastic containers for packaging such products as bleach, soap, sanitizing agents, and polishes. Plastic is relatively inexpensive, will not shatter when dropped, and is recyclable.
Some products are best packaged, for reasons of both marketability and convenience, together with one or more other products in a container that has more than one chamber, or in a pair of containers that are joined together in some manner. With respect to the latter mentioned option, packaging is known that includes two separate containers that are joined together by a common closure having two openings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,289,950 and 5,252,312 disclose packaging of this type. These type of containers are relatively expensive to make because of the complexity of the manufacturing process, require a relatively large amount of plastic material per volume of product that is being packaged, and are undesirable to the extent that the container's design leaves open the possibility of separation of the individual containers during use.
Other known processes for producing a plastic container having more than one chamber include those where a container is first molded as a single chambered container, and then heat sealed into separate compartments in a subsequent reforming step. Because of this second reforming and heating step, the process is more time consuming and expensive than a one-step forming process. In addition, because the compartments that are defined by the heat sealing step tend to be joined together only by a thin web of material, the resulting product tends to be overly flexible and requires reinforcement by and external device such as a special closure, a base cup or an adhesive label that is positioned to prevent relative movement between the formed compartments.
A need exists in this area of technology for an improved multi-chambered container that is lightweight, relatively inexpensive to produce, and that requires less external reinforcement against flexure than conventional multi-chambered containers do.